villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lizard (The Amazing Spider-Man)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Lizard from the 2012 film ''The Amazing Spider-Man. The mainstream version can be found here: Lizard (Marvel).'' Dr. Curtis Connors, also known as The Lizard, is the main antagonist of the 2012 superhero film, The Amazing Spider-Man. A brilliant geneticist who worked for Oscorp, he intended to use his research to provide means of regeneration for those who lost limbs, but his serum ended transforming him into a monstrous, mutated human-reptile hybrid deluded into doing the same to the rest of New York. Despite this, he is a mentor to Peter Parker. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Eyeball Paul in Kevin & Perry Go Large, ''Adrian in ''Little Nicky and Vladis Grutas in Hannibal Rising. Biography Meeting Peter Parker and Cross-Species Genetic Formula One of the leading scientific minds, Dr. Connors attempts to engineer a revolutionary regeneration serum to help re-grow limbs and human tissue. He worked with Richard Parker on the cross-species genetics theory, but when Richard disappeared, all seemed lost until Connors met Peter Parker, Richard's son. Their first meeting occured when Peter and his friends are having tour in OsCorp tower, where Peter learned that Connors is used to be a friend of his father. Later, Peter visited him again, where Connor thought that he came for autograph. Instead, Peter introduces himself as Richard Parker's son and gives Connors his father's "decay rate algorithm", the missing piece in Connors' experiments on regenerating limbs, which is especially important to Connors since he is missing his right arm. Afterwards, with Peter's help, he managed to complete the formula and tries it on the guinea pigs, two white mouses named Fred and Wilma. Fired and Test the Formula to Himself The news of his success comes to Ratha's ear, where he then comes and demand him to use the formula on human trials as the dying Norman Osborn requires it for fully healed from his sickness. Connors refuses, as he doubt it's success as so far, he only tests it on the lab rats. Infuriated, Ratha coldly fires him. In response, Connors instead did the test on himself, and as the formula runs through his veins and affect his DNA, he passed out over the excrutiating pain during the process. When he awoke hours later, he notice that his missing arm now regenerated, covered by scaly cocoon-like layer. He then slowly tear the layer, revealing that not just his arms growing back, his fingers also did the same, albeit yet to grow nails. Though he did regrow his arm, the serum had an unfortunate side-effect which resulted in him slowly becoming turning into a man - lizard hybrid. The Lizard's Birth Horrified by what would happened to him, Connors immediately after Ratha in case of him to learned whether he learned about the formula yet. As he entered a taxi, his newly regenerated arm shifts into reptilian form, with the taxi driver unaware with this. Connors demanded him to drive the taxi just as his face covered by scales. Then He becomes a giant lizard monster, and breaks out of taxi after arriving at the bridge. Connors begins walks to the Williamsburg Bridge and begins throwing cars off the bridge, until Ratha's car and throws it off the bridge, but Ratha, along with the people in the other cars thrown off the bridge, is saved by Peter, calling himself Spider-Man. Connors then awakens in the sewers where he sets up a underground lab for his experiments. Escape and Suspected as The Lizard by Peter After his transformation, the next day at Oscorp Connors finds Peter there, and Peter asks how predator would catch a reptile, Connors tells him that they can't since most reptiles are predators at the top of there food chain. Connors then dismisses Peter telling him that he is working on a secret project, not knowing that Peter figured out that Connors is the Lizard after he finds that Fred has mutated into reptilian hybrid and has eaten Wilma. He then is pursued by Peter as Spiderman and fought with him in the sewers. After the fight, Peter escapes injured. The Lizard however, discovers that Peter is Spider-Man when he finds Peter's camera, that he intended to use to get a picture of him. Later that night Connors begins thinking about to after learning Peter is Spider-Man, he takes the serum and decides not let Peter stop with his plans. Confronting Peter in School The next day, The Lizard enters Peter's high school, Midtown Science High School, through the bathrooms. Then he enters the halls of the school, where almost everyone runs out of the building terrified. He then confronts Peter and tries to attack him, then explains how he make sure there are no more outcasts in the world, and there no need to stop him. Peter gets into his Spider-Man costume and tries to convince The Lizard to stop what he is doing, telling The Lizard it isn't him, but he does not listen. The two begin to fight in the school, before the Lizard manages to subdue Spider-Man. However, Gwen Stacy, Peter's girlfriend and Dr. Connors' intern at Oscorp, helps Spider-Man by hitting the Lizard with a trophy. When The Lizard tries to attack her too, Spider-Man traps him in his webs. After Spider-Man gets Gwen to safety, The Lizard breaks free from the webs and then hears police sirens coming toward the school. After the two continue to fight in the school library, The Lizard overpowers Spider-Man and then escapes back into the sewers. After Peter follows him into the sewers and finds the underground lab, he learns from a video that Connors believes there is no perfect human being and that he plans to infect the city with the serum with the Ganali disbursement device from top of Oscorp tower, and turn everyone into reptilian hybrids like him. The Lizard's Attack and Stealing Ganali Device After The Lizard begins to walk towards Oscorp with the serum, he is confronted by members of the NYPD SWAT team who begin shooting at him rapidly. But The Lizard quickly heals and defeats the SWAT team members and infects them with the serum. He then begins continues toward to Oscorp, and infecting more people with the serum. Upon arriving at Oscorp, The Lizard begins climbing up the tower, then goes into his lab for the Ganali device, but he finds it missing. The Lizard then finds Gwen, who was making antidote for the serum, hiding with Ganali device. He then takes the device and Gwen uses a blowtorch to burn him but it does not affect him and The Lizard for the top of Oscorp Tower. Battle on the Oscorp Tower and Defeat On top of Oscorp Tower, the Lizard and Spider-Man get into a fight. Lizard then chokes Spider-Man until Captain George Stacy arrives and shoots the Lizard multiple times, buying Spider-Man time to get free and retrieve the cure to Connors' mutagen from Stacy. The Lizard recovers and fatally wounds Stacy. He then attempts to stop Spider-Man stopping the Ganali device from unleashing his lizard formula but fails as Peter loads the antidote into the machine. Once exposed to the antidote, the Lizard transforms back into Connors, who saves Peter from falling off the building, and everyone who infected with serum reverts back to normal. Connors is then arrested. During the credits of the film, Connors is in prison. He then meets a character credited as "The Man in the Shadows," asking him if Connors told Peter the truth about his father, Dr. Richard Parker. Connors replies "no" while the darkened figure says "Well, that's very good." Before returning to the credits of the film, Connors gives out his last words by stating "You should leave him alone!" In the video game In the 2012 video game, Dr. Connors is a supporting character, assisting Spider-Man and Gwen Stacy against the machinations of Alistair Smythe and his army of S-Bots in the wake of an outbreak of cross-species hyrbid test subjects. Near the end of the game, Connors is forced to reinject himself with his serum and become the Lizard once more in order to fight against Smythe. However, due to the mental regression, the Lizard ends up being the final boss of the game. After his defeat, he reverts back to Connors, and willingly returns to his sentence. Gallery Images Lizard1.jpg|Dr. Connors before his transformation. Lizard2.jpg|Dr. Connors after his first transformation in the sewer. Lizard3.jpg|The Lizard scaring Gwen Stacy in Oscorp Tower. Lizard4.jpg|The Lizard breaking Peter's camera. Lizard5.png|Connors as The Lizard strangling Spidey in the sewer. Lizard6.png|The Lizard finding out that Peter is Spider-Man. Smiling Lizard.jpg|The Lizard's evil grin Lizard-the-amazing-spider-man- 133036-fli 1366717089-650-75.jpg|The Lizard about to attack Peter at School amazing-spider-man-lizard.jpg|The Lizard spreading his serum through New York The Lizard.jpg|The Lizard kills Captain George Stacy tumblr m3h19zPtUS1qjaa1to1 1280.jpg|The Lizard attacking the Police cred spidey 2.jpg|Dr Connors defeat. ASM-Lizard-Art-Render.png|Lizard in The Amazing Spider-Man: The Video Game. Videos The Amazing Spider-Man 1 (2012) - Parker visit Dr. Connors scene - Movie Clip The Amazing Spider-Man 1 (2012) - Dr. Connors got a new Hand scene - Movie Clip The Amazing Spider-Man - Saved by Spider-Man Scene (5 10) Movieclips The Amazing Spider-Man - The Lizard's Sewer Lair Scene (6 10) Movieclips The Amazing Spider-Man - High School Attack Scene (7 10) Movieclips The Amazing Spider-Man - Spider-Man vs. The Lizard Scene (9 10) Movieclips Trivia *The Lizard in The Amazing Spider-Man is missing several key features that he usually has in the comics, such as a snout and torn clothes (usually a white lab coat and purple pants). Marc Webb has stated that Lizard lacks a snout because Rhys Ifans is using motion-capture to play the character, and he believes that Ifan's emotions would have been lost if a snout was present. The clothes were also removed to give the character a more realistic look. Though he is seen wearing a lab coat a few of times, it's removed soon afterwords. **The concept of the Lizard in the film is an indirect nod to the character's incarnation in Spider-Man: The New Animated Series that too, lacked of clothing *The Daily Bugle viral site confirms that Connors was found guilty. *Actor Rhys Ifans described his character as a flawed character comparable to Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Ifans described Connors as a force for good throughout his life: "He's a geneticist who wants to help people, like him, who are limbless. In his eagerness to advance that science, he makes a mistake and that's an occurrence we've seen throughout time, sometimes to our benefit, sometimes to our detriment." "...He is a broken man who wants to fix himself." These statement shows that much like his comic books counterpart, he developed a second, sinister personality that called The Lizard himself. This secondary personality was the one that whispered on Connors in the sewers when he already reverted into human form after discovering Peter's true identity as Spider-Man. External links *Curt Connors at Heroes wiki. Navigation pl:Jaszczur (Niesamowity Spider-Man) de:Lizard (The Amazing Spider-Man) Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Barbarian Category:Criminals Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Mutated Category:Brutes Category:Dissociative Category:Sophisticated Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Charismatic Category:Power Hungry Category:Imprisoned Category:Murderer Category:Anti-Villain Category:Scapegoat Category:Provoker Category:Delusional Category:Monsters Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogues Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Insecure Category:Fighters Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Creator Category:Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Amoral Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Necessary Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Vengeful Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Pawns Category:Honorable Category:Homicidal Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Polluters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Animals